Everything He Ever Wanted
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Oneshot for xBLONDESHEllxBEAUtYx. Happy Birthday. Alex RileyXOC.


**A/N: this one-shot is for xBLONDESHEllxBEAUtYx. I hope you like it : ) and Happy Birthday! Hope you have a great B-day : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Riley, John Cena, Randy Orton, or Kelly Kelly. I do not own any terms/brands/gimmicks, etc. related to the WWE. I do not own Melissa, she belongs to xBLONDESHEllxBEAUTYx. Also, this story, in no way follows WWE's current storyline, so you have been warned. =]**

**With that said, please enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>-Money In the Bank-<strong>

_July 17, 2011_

Melissa Orton held the Diva's championship up with shaking hands as she smiled out into the cheering crowd. She ignored the glares of former Diva's champion Brie Bella as the brunette walked up the ramp with the assistance of her sister Nikki. Melissa laughed as her friend Kelly Kelly practically knocked her over as she hugged her. The two girls had a similar figure but Melissa's shoulder length blonde hair with side swept bangs falling from left to right over her green eyes differed greatly from Kelly's long blonde curls and blue eyes. "Congratulations." Kelly said once they were back stage.

"Thanks Kells" she said hugging her friend one more time. "What match is next?"

"Heath Slater and Justin Gabriel against The new Nexus"

"That will be a good one to watch" Melissa said, "I am going to change"

"See you" Kelly said as she walked off to talk to some of the superstars, "Have fun"

"You too" Melissa said as she entered the diva's locker room.

* * *

><p>John Cena adjusted the WWE championship around his waist. He walked toward the diva's locker room and knocked. Two months ago he had broken up with his girlfriend of over a year, Melissa Orton. After she won the belt and became the new diva's champion, he figured he should congratulate her. He also decided he should invite her to go out with and some friends after the paper-view. He knocked on the door again and. Nikki Bella opened the door and smiled at him with admiring eyes.<p>

"Hey Nikki, have you seen Melissa?" he asked the brunette.

"No, she's not here" Nikki said, no longer smiling, "Why are you looking for her anyways?"

"I just wanted to congratulate her" he said with a shrug.

"Sorry, she's not in here" Nikki shrugged before closing the door.

He decided the next best place to check was the refreshment tables and sure enough she was there. She had changed out of herring attire and was holding a bottle of water while she talked with her older brother Randy. He walked over and smiled at Melissa, "Hey Melissa, congratulations."

"Thanks" she said with a half-hearted smile.

"What do you want John?" Randy asked, his grey eyes narrowed; it was no secret that Randy was protective of his little sister. When John had broken up with Melissa it had pissed Randy off and John felt like he was walking on hot coals and broken glass every time he spoke to Melisa or Randy.

"I just wanted to congratulate Melissa and see if she wanted to go out with everyone later and celebrate." Randy was glaring at him but he ignored him and looked at Melissa, "What do you say?"

She shrugged. "I'll have to see what's going on after the show, I'll let you know."

He would have protested but Randy already looked pissed so he decided to accept her response. "Alright, I'll talk to you later Melissa." He said before walking off to prepare for his match.

* * *

><p>Alex Riley smiled to himself as he watched Melissa hold up the Diva's championship in the center of the ring via the large television monitor in the men's locker room. He couldn't be more proud of her. He watched her walk up the ramp with Kelly. Melissa might have been a face for the company but she still had a dangerous streak, like her brother the viper. He planned on asking Melissa to walk out to the ring with him, she wasn't in storyline with any of the male superstars and he wanted to tell her how he felt about her tonight.<p>

He couldn't keep the blond off of his mind, when John had broken up with her two months ago he had found an opportunity to tell her how he felt. He had decided to wait an appropriate amount of time before telling her though. Tonight seemed like it would be the perfect night to tell her, she had just won the diva's championship, he was competing in the money in the bank ladder match for an opportunity at the WWE Championship. He smiled and laced up his wrestling boots, hopefully everything will work out as he hopes it will.

He pulled on his black vest and left to find Melissa. He walked past the diva's locker room; sure she would be talking to some of the other superstars and divas. He walked to catering and found her sitting at a table talking to her brother Randy, Kelly, and Kelly's boyfriend Justin Gabriel. He walked over to the table and stood between Kelly and Melissa, resting a hand on the back of each of their chairs. "Hey guys" he smiled.

"Hey Alex!" Melissa smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Great job out there tonight Melissa, and congratulations."

"Thanks."

"What do you want Riley?" Randy said looking Alex up and down with suspicion.

"Actually, I came to talk to Melissa; I have a question for her."

"I think—" Randy began.

"What do you have to ask me Alex?" Melissa said holding and up to silence her older brother. Randy stopped talking but glared at Alex.

"I just wanted to know if you would accompany me down to the ring tonight for the Ladder match?" he said, ignoring Randy's narrowed eyes.

"Really" she sounded surprised.

"I would be honored." He assured her.

"Now wait a minute-" Randy started again but this time he was interrupted when Melissa got up and hugged Alex.

"I'd loved to Alex" she said.

"Great" he smiled and hugged her back. "It's up next." He said letting go of the blonde.

"I'll be ready" she said and grabbed Kelly's arm before dragging her off toward the Diva's locker room. He smiled as he watched them leave.

"I know what you are doing Alex!" Randy said standing up.

Alex had almost forgotten Randy was still sitting at the table. He looked over at Randy who was now standing, his blue eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. "I have no idea what you are implying Randy" Alex said smiling at the other man.

"If you hurt my sister, I **swear** there will be **nothing** left of you, they won't even be able to find the pieces."

"I won't hurt her Randy." Alex said before walking away.

He just hoped he would have the chance to prove it.

* * *

><p>"What should I wear when I go out there Kelly?" Melissa asked her best friend as she rifled through her suitcase. She needed to find the perfect dress.<p>

"Relax, we'll find something." Kelly assured her.

"I know; I can't believe he asked me to walk down with him, it's out of storyline. Hopefully McMahon doesn't get him for that." She sighed; she didn't want Alex in trouble. She was head over heels for him, and when he asked her to accompany him to the ring that thought hadn't crossed her mind, now she was worried.

"He won't get in trouble; you aren't in storyline with anyone else, its fine." Kelly said to her friend as she sifted through a pile of clothes Melissa had sat on the bench.

"I hope you're right." Melissa said watching Kelly. "What do you think?"

"I think you should wear this black one." Kelly showed her a black sleeveless cocktail dress.

"You think?"

"Yes." Kelly said. "It'll look great."

"Okay Kelly" she took the dress from her best friend, she trusted Kelly; she just hoped Alex would like it.

* * *

><p>Alex waited for Melissa by the black stage curtains. He was nervous, not only was he walking down to the ring accompanied by the girl of his dreams, the girl he would later be telling how he felt about her, he was going to be in a match with seven other men. He was going to be the last one to walk out. He watched as Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin made his way down the ramp. Kofi Kingston, Drew McIntyre, Alberto Del Rio, Evan Bourne, R-Truth, and John Morrison were all out in the ring already. He turned and looked down the hallway and smiled when he saw Melissa approaching him. She looked stunning, in a black dress and black pumps. "Hey Melissa, you look beautiful." He said when she reached him.<p>

She blushed and smiled lacing her arm through his. "Thanks Alex."

His music started and he smiled "Ready?"

She nodded and they walked down the ramp together.

* * *

><p>Melissa sat ringside with Jerry 'the king' Lawler and Michael Cole. She watched the match progress, First Kofi was climbing up the ladder but Alberto del Rio knocked it down sending Kofi flying outside the ring. Alex and Miz were fighting in a corner, exchanging punches and kicks while John Morrison and R-truth were fighting outside of the Ring. Evan kicked Drew McIntyre knocking him down and climbed up the ladder to perform a shooting star press from the top. She listened to the cheers from the crowd as Alex sent Mike flying over the top rope and rounded on Alberto Del Rio who tried to put Alex in the cross arm breaker but Alex countered. She smiled as she watched Alex dominate Del Rio in the ring. He soon sent Del Rio over the top rope causing him to collide with a half-upright Miz. The fans cheered. Alex started to climb the ladder but Drew Knocked him down and hit him with the future shock. Melissa cringed as Drew hit Alex. Alex rolled out of the ring. Melisa fought the urge to run over to him. Evan, Drew and Kofi battled back and forth for a while until the other men made their way back into the ring. The men fought, bodies were flying until it was just Mike and Alex left standing, the two started exchanging punches again, Mike managed to knock Alex down and began to climb the ladder. Alex got up and started to climb the ladder as well, Melissa watched as they threw punches from the top of the ladder, Alex almost fell but caught himself, than Miz almost fell but managed to grab onto the ladder. Alex grabbed the briefcase and hit Mike in the head with it. Mike fell and Alex quickly took down the brief case and held it in the air.<p>

_**You're winner and New Mr. Money in the Bank: Alex Riley. **_

Melissa got up and ran to the ring. She quickly made her way up the stairs where Alex met her and helped her into the ring. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "Congratulations Alex" she said hugging him back.

"Thank you Melissa." He smiled. He smiled and held up the briefcase and smiled into the audience as they cheered for him. He kept his other arm wrapped around Melissa. He smiled at Melissa and pulled her into another hug before helping her out of the ring and walking backstage with her.

"You were amazing out there Alex" she said once they were behind the black stage curtains.

"Thanks Melissa, I need to talk to you about something." He said once he handed the briefcase over to a stage hand.

"About what?" she asked him, looking at him with curious eyes.

"I know that it hasn't been that long since you and John split and I know it didn't end well, but, I just really wanted to tell you, that I care about you, and I really like you, and I was wondering, if you'd give me a chance."

* * *

><p>Melissa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She adored Alex, could her night get any better, the diva's championship, accompanying Alex to the ring, and now he was asking her out. She smiled at him. "I would love that Alex."<p>

He smiled at her and kissed her. She was so happy, it seemed like nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>Night of Champions <strong>

_September 18, 2011_

_John Cena stood in the center of the ring holding his belt up; he had easily beaten Alberto Del Rio to keep his championship. He turned to see Alex Riley, followed by a referee and his ex-girlfriend Melissa coming down the entrance ramp. The referee and Alex stayed slid into the ring while Melissa waited on the outside. The referee took the briefcase and signaled for the bell. _

_John fought off Alex, they exchanged blows and kicks. He tried to give Alex the AA but Alex countered with his finisher and the three count for the victory. John looked up at the lights; he had just lost his belt. _

_**Alex held the championship up in the air smiling, his first WWE championship. He smiled out into a cheering crowd. Melissa jumped into the ring and hugged him. He smiled at his girlfriend and hugged her back. He smiled and kissed her. He had it all, everything he had ever wanted. **_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, Melissa, I hope you liked it and it was what you wanted! &&I hope you have a good birthday **


End file.
